How to Make Sion Blushes
by grettama
Summary: Apa yang harus dilakukan Nezumi untuk membuat wajah Sion merona? Tampaknya ia sudah mencoba segala macam cara dalam beberapa hari terakhir. A really short one-shot.


**/How to Make Sion Blushes/**

Sore itu, Nezumi terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang cukup panjang, dan mendapati Sion sedang berdiri di depan salah satu rak bukunya yang menjulang, membaca buku-entah-apa di tangannya dengan ekspresi serius. Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Nezumi. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Sion dari belakang, lebih tepat disebut melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Sion sebenarnya, lalu meletakkan dagunya di pundak pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Oh, _ohayou, _Nezumi," ucap Sion, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tak ada nada sindiran dalam suaranya sama sekali, tapi Nezumi tahu Sion menyindirnya karena ia tidur siang terlalu lama. Hal itu membuat Nezumi menelengkan kepalanya dan mengecup leher Sion. Lalu ia kembali meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sion, melirik pemuda berambut putih itu. Tak ada reaksi.

Nezumi mengernyit, kembali mengecup Sion, di rahangnya kali ini. Tapi tetap tak ada reaksi. Pandangan Sion tetap tertuju pada buku yang sedang dibacanya, bergerak-gerak pelan mengikuti kata-kata yang tertulis di lembaran-lembaran kertas itu.

Nezumi tidak suka ini. Hubungannya dengan Sion memang sudah tak bisa disebut sebagai 'sekadar teman' akhir-akhir ini, tapi sejauh ini, ia belum pernah melihat wajah Sion merona karenanya. Padahal di buku-buku yang ia baca, seharusnya kalau sudah dalam taraf hubungan seperti mereka berdua ini, paling tidak Sion akan merona, hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan di bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang tidak biasa. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ia sangat ingin melihat wajah Sion merona karena dia. Tidak perlu memerah seluruhnya dari dahi sampai leher, sedikit rona merah di pipi juga menurutnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi jangankan merona, membalas ciumannya saja Sion jarang. Entah kenapa Sion harus selalu diingatkan untuk tidak menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tiap kali Nezumi menciumnya. Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat wajah Sion merona? Tampaknya, ia sudah mencoba segala macam cara dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

Gemas, Nezumi menggigit cuping telinga Sion dengan lembut. Tapi Sion tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun kecuali membaca buku yang sedang dipegangnya. Seakan kecupan-kecupan Nezumi dan gigitannya barusan tak lebih dari sekadar gerakan menepuk bahu.

Sedikit kesal, Nezumi mengambil buku yang sedang dibaca Sion dan meletakkan di rak, lalu membalikkan tubuh Sion agar menghadapnya sebelum Sion bisa meluncurkan kata-kata protes apapun. Ia merengkuh wajah Sion, dan mempertipis jarak di antara mereka. Sion tidak bergerak, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perlawanan apapun, namun Nezumi bisa merasakan kedua tangan Sion bergerak perlahan ke arah punggung Nezumi, setengah memeluknya. Nezumi makin mempertipis jarak, ia tidak melepas kontak mata, berharap bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Sion, atau setidaknya melihatnya menutup mata dan menunggu Nezumi menciumnya dengan pasrah, tapi nihil. Ekspresinya tetap datar. Tak ada tanda-tanda kegugupan pada pupil merah yang balas menatapnya itu. Ketika hidung mereka sudah saling menyentuh, Nezumi berhenti.

"Tch. Setidaknya tutup matamu, Sion," keluh Nezumi.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sion tak mengerti.

'_Dia ini…,'_ batin Nezumi, setengah geli, setengah putus asa.

Akhirnya, ia—Nezumi, menutup matanya sendiri sebelum menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sion, dan setelah mendengus geli, ia menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sion yang sudah setengah terbuka, membuat Sion mencengkram punggungnya.

Nezumi menyeringai di tengah ciumannya. Sion memang tak pernah merona atau apa, tapi gesturnya sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Nezumi untuk menganggapnya manis. Jadi, apa masalahnya kalau Sion memang tak pernah merona? Toh dia bukan seorang wanita. Ia cuma menginginkan Sion-nya, dan ia tak ingin Sion-nya ini berubah.

**/fin/**

Sekali lagi terciptalah fanfic maha galau dari tangan saya orz. Ide fanfic ini saya dapatkan tadi pagi begitu bangun tidur, dan langsung saya buat kilat hari ini juga setelah saya pulang kuliah. Bwahahahaha. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari dua gambar yang saya dapat di zerochan. Jadi kalau misal Teman sedang main-main ke zerochan dan menemukan gambar yang deskripnya sesuai dengan apa yang ada di fanfic ini, itulah gambar yang saya maksud. Kekekeke. Setting fanfic ini juga tidak jelas. Entah ini mau dianggap sekuel dari fanfic saya sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Tell Me The Truth', atau fanfic ini mau dianggap mengambil setting pada masa Sion dan Nezumi belum mendapat kabar kalau Safu ditangkap, atau Teman memikirkan kurun waktu lainnya dari fanfic ini, saya persilakan Teman untuk unleash your imagination. Hehehe. Sebenarnya, ide dimana Sion perlu diingatkan untuk tidak menutup mulut rapat-rapat waktu berciuman itu saya dapat dari Sekaiichi Hatsukoi tentu saja. Wkwkwkwkw. Dan saya juga meminta maaf untuk OOCness yang maha parah orz.

**Disclaimer: Atsuko Asano**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
